Nightmare
by MyHero
Summary: Nightmare though Dick's eyes, and a little bit after. His life as Robin, future as Batman and his parents. With a sprinkle of Daddy (Bruce) Bats. Warning this does contain some graphic scenes and is rated as such.


**Title**: Nightmare

**Word count**: about 1,810 words

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters and I write completely for fun and not for profit, as it will probably always be!

**Beta**:**youngjusticefanatic, **I still say I owe you a gift basket or something... Maybe a giant cookie... Anyways you are amazing! Espically for everything you do and for putting up with my random waves of stories.

**Summary**: A Nightmare though Dick's eyes, and a little bit after. His life as Robin, future as Batman and his parents. With a sprinkle of Daddy (Bruce) Bats.

Warning this does contain some graphic scenes and is rated as such.

**authors note**: So hey guys... long time no talk. I am SO SO SO sorry for being gone for so long. I would say I am back now, but we all know how that went last time I said that, and the time before that, and the time before that. My point is, for at least the time being I am back and hopefully I'll be around for a while. I have a number of requests going right now. I have decided that I won't post something unless it has an ending that way it will be finished. But lets see how that goes.

Anyways, I hope you like this. It is a little weird, random and creepy, but nightmares should be. Almost everything is done on purpose in terms of the change of names and so on. Hopefully everyone gets what I am trying to do with this.

**GO TAKE MY POLL!** It's exactly like the other one, just with some more options! Please and thank you!

**P.S.** This is only a one-shot, I have no plans to continue. I don't even know where I would go with it.

**p.p.s** I have an AO3 account with the same user name.

**P.S.S. **I know a lot of people are waiting for another chapter for "Still A Kid" and I wanted to let you know that I'm working on it.

Okay, I'm done talking at you guys now, go off and read. Remember to Review Please!

* * *

"Can't do it anymore." Wally muttered, using the back of his hand to wipe away the stream of blood dripping from his nose. It did little to help, and the flow continued down his face, dripping in a small puddle on the floor. His shoulders were slumped forward, as if his body was caving in on itself. The usual vibrant yellow suit was dark with dirt and blood. The lightning bolt across his chest was replaced with an large gash, the blood leaching across the front of his suit. "Robin," Wally whispered,bright orange hair, stuck to his forehead, slick with sweat. "It's all over."

Robin was frozen where he stood. He couldn't do anything but stare at his best friend as he slowly crumpled to his knees. "KF, what happened?" Robin gasped, he couldn't get his voice above a strained whisper.

Wally's head fell into a bow, his hand reaching up to wipe his face again.

"Robin," a soft voice echoed from his right. Robin pulled desperately at his feet, fighting against invisible restraints. He craned his head searching through the white fog.

"Robin," it called again, "No more." Megan floated into view, blood flowing freely from a gash on her head, sticking her hair to the side of her face. Her blue cape was missing, one of the shoulders ripped off her shirt where it once hung. She had her arms wrapped around her stomach, one of her gloves missing the other in tatters. Megan reached out the naked hand, leaving a bloody print on her shirt. "please." she begged, eyes wet with tears.

"My friend."

Robin snapped his neck to the left, watching Kaldur stagger out from the fog. His chest and arms were littered with burns. The skin had melted off his arms, showing the bright white of his bones. The edges signed black and spotted with blisters. One of his eyes were swollen shut and his lip was cut open. He had only one of his weapons left, hanging loosely from his hand. Something black stuck out of his shoulder, bleeding slowly down his chest. "We can not continue," he said, voice was broken.

The Boy Wonder struggled to move, struggled to help his friends. He tried calling out to them, but his voice didn't seem to reach across the small spaced between them.

"We're done."

Robin jerked his head back to Megan. Superboy joined the alien girl, allowing her to lean against his side. His shirt was missing and bruises were forming across his chest, decorating the skin with a pattern of black and blue. One of his blue eyes were missing, only to be replaced with a green gem embedded in it's place. The chunk of Kryptonite turned the veins around his eyes a dark black. "Can't go on." he growled.

"We have nothing left."

Robin looked back towards Wally, just in time to see Artemis appear in the fog. One of her own arrows stuck out from the side of her head, staining her blond hair a dark red. She moved slowly, her right leg twisted to the right, the shin bone sticking out. Her left hand hung awkwardly at her side, all her fingers jerked in different directions. Her uniform was ripped and covered a collections of dirt and blood. "Let it end." she said, pleading desperately.

Robin struggled to join his friends, he tried to scream at them to explain – to tell them he could help them.

"Please don't make us continue." Artemis muttered.

Robin found his voice, "I'm not-" he said.

"We can not win -" Aqualad continued, taking a few steps closer, leaving a small trail of blood behind him. He swayed for a moment, taking in a long breath of air. "Batman, please."

Dick frowned reaching a hand towards his team mate. "I'm not-" he cut short at the sight of the black glove on his hand. He recoiled, his feet suddenly free sending him falling to the floor. The black cape pooled around him. He struggled to stand, suddenly weighed down by the gear. The gloves wouldn't come off, the boots – two sizes too big – were stuck to his feet. The cape hung too low and tangled with his feet. The cowl fell forward on his face blocking out the world. He pulled at it, but it wouldn't move past his nose. He blinked through the mask expecting to find his team, but only one person was there.

Batman stared back through the gold trimmed mirror. He had on the usual scowl, suit and cape. The only difference was the eyes. Dick reached out his hand, he met his own gaze in the glass before it shattered beneath his fingertips.

Dick staggered back, nearly tripping over the cape again. He twisted, catching his balance before falling to the floor.

The team had shifted around the room, gathering behind Wally. Dick struggled to reach his team, the suit growing heavier with every step. He crumpled to the floor trying in vain to reach for help.

Wally wiped his hand across his face once more, sniffing once. "Come on Dickie-Bird." he muttered chuckling lightly, he jerked his head up, cocking it to the right, his skin once pale skin turned a sickly white. Blood was smeared across his mouth up both his cheeks. A small smirk danced across his face, his eyes dead to the world. "Why so serious?" he whispered before breaking out into a laugh.

Dick staggered backwards, tripping over the edge of Batman's cape. He fell backwards scrunching his eyes closed, waiting for impact of the ground that never came.

Dick forced his eyes open just in time to grab the trapeze bar. The black body suit was replaced with a bright green consume, with a gold "G" on the chest. Dick used his legs to propel himself forward, flipping to grab the next bar. His parents stood on the platform in front of him, waiting with their hands held out in welcome. Dick didn't give it a second thought. He used the momentum from his last jump to gild through the air, his hands stretched out to meet theirs. Their fingers brushed before gravity kicked in.

Time slowed down as Dick fell through the air. His parents watched him fall through the air, smiles still plastered on his face. Dick let out a scream, calling for his parents. His father waved in response while his mother blew him a kiss. Dick let out one more scream before the ground swallowed him whole.

* * *

Dick woke in a cold sweat. He gasped for breath and fought to get his emotions under control. Pieces of the dream flashed before his eyes, as he blinked into the darkness. He searched in his bed, pulling his stuffed elephant tightly to his chest. Dick freed himself from his sheets, scrambling to his bathroom. He flinched from the bright light, pushing towards the sink blindly. Dick stared at himself in the mirror, leaning up on his tiptoes almost pressing his nose into the glass.

Dick didn't know how long he stood there, staring at himself in the mirror. Or how long Bruce stood there watching him. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder pulling him away from the sink and out of the bathroom. They left the bathroom, out the bedroom door and down the hall. Dick shifted Peanut in his arms, clutching him closer to his chest. The duo stopped long enough for Bruce to open his bedroom door before nudging his charge through.

Bruce settled his son into his bed, fluffing his pillow and pulling back the covers before tucking them around Dick's shoulders. Bruce settled in next to Dick. Then he began to talk about nothing and everything.

Bruce's voice washed over Dick, lulling him back to a sleep. He felt a hand on his forehead followed by a light kiss before he was completely under. Bruce kept talking, muttering softly to his son, keeping the nightmares at bay.

* * *

Alfred slipped in around the crack of dawn, still dressed in his nightshirt. The sun still hidden over the horizon, the sky a dark purple over the trees. He pulled the quilt from the end of the bed, draping it over his son, tucking it around his shoulders. Then adjusted the blankets around his grandson, making sure not to knock Bruce's feet from the bed.

Nodding to himself in satisfaction, Alfred retreated from the room, heading off to grab a few more hours of sleep before putting on the morning coffee.


End file.
